The Reaper
by VikiCullen
Summary: She met him when she stole from him. three months later he and his friends ruin a mission she is given from Magneto. will he unfrost her cold heart, or will she kill him before he succeeds? Read and Review! no flames plz : K rating for now...
1. First meeting

Disclaimer: Marvel

Disclaimer: Marvel.

Chap1

I slipped quietly through the thick crowd.

My hands were dipping into different pockets in a very quick pace while I apologized as I bumped into my victims of theft.

During the quick stealing spree I had only gotten a handful of coins, an old pocket watch and a box of cheap cigarettes.

Lynette wouldn't be happy about this. I had to get something of more value…

I looked around in the crowd and noticed a man and his friends walking out of a fancy diner.

There were one bald man in a wheelchair and a larger man with black sideburns and a weird hair do.

Next to him was another man, he had a long brown trench coat and sun glasses, he had his hands in the pockets of his trench coat, the way only people did when they had something valuable in their pockets.

As I continued looking at them, I noticed that the man with the sideburns had clothes made of fine fabric and the man in the wheelchair had a tailored suit, and his pockets were bulging with money.

That meant that he had to be rich. And rich people only hung out with other rich people. So all of them had to be rich…

_Perfect. _I thought and followed the crowd towards them.

I pulled my hat over my eyes and hair and made my walk seem a little wobbly, as if I was drunk, so nobody would suspect me bumping into them.

I aimed for the man with the trench coat and his hands in his pockets.

As I waited he drew his hands out of his pockets to adjust his glasses, and I sprung into action, bumping into him and letting my hand slip into his left pocket, searching quickly until I found something that felt interesting.

"I'm sorry, sir, didn't see ya' there." I mumbled and walked on, still wobbling, to keep my appearance up.

When only a few steps away from them I heard a deep baritone shout "Oi!" I looked back and saw that the man in the trench coat was running after me.

_Damn. Busted_

I quickly stopped wobbling through the crowd and started to run, darting between the crowds.

I was followed by surprised 'oomph's as the man –who was much larger than me, thus unable to dart between the bodies, like I could- pushed people out of the way as he pursued me.

I ducked under bridges and pushed stands of food over so the man would be occupied.

While I was running I noticed that whatever I had stolen from the man, I was holding in my fist, so tightly that the edges of what I was clutching in my fist had punctured my hand and made tiny droplets of blood fall from the small wounds.

I darted into a dead end and looked at the deck of cards in my hand.

_What the hell? _I thought _did I go through this for a bunch of rotten cards?! _

As I was fuming over my situation I didn't notice that the man had followed me inside of the dead end.

"Why don't you give Gambit that deck back, mon ami?" he said as he walked closer to me.

"You ran after me…for _this_?!" I asked angrily and waved the deck around.

In my frustration about stealing another useless thing to bring to the other thieves the deck of cards started to shrivel in my hand, the paint flaking in the edges.

_Oh, if Lynette finds out I'm dead! I can't go back with this! This was my last chance!_

I thought desperately as I looked around the alley, looking for an escape so I could run away from the man and try to steal something of real value before going back to Lynette and the other thieves.

"Dat was Gambit's last deck, boy. Can Gambit 'ave it back?" he asked as he came closer to me.

I nearly laughed at his mistake, the mistake so many others before him had made. I wasn't a boy! My hair that usually fell to my mid back in black and blue curls was tucked inside of the ratty cap I was wearing. And my long lashed completely black eyes-even over the area that's supposed to be white- were hidden under said cap.

I had taken to the habit of wrapping my chest in long pieces of cloth, so nobody could see my breasts.

And my voice had always been husky, so I only needed to make my voice one pitch darker.

The reason for my attire was that in my line of business it was easier to be a boy.

And my enemies looked for a girl, not a boy. So I could do what I needed without having to look behind my shoulder after people who wanted me dead.

"You chased me for a deck of fucking cards!" I started to pace "CARDS!"

"Oh, Lynette is gonna' kill me, oh shit…" I was growing into hysterics as I thought about my situation.

Lynette was the 'Queen' of thieves and assassins of New York.

She had taken me in after an incident that caused me to run away from home.

I had thought that she would be the mother I never had. That she would take care of me and love me. I was wrong.

She named me the successor to the throne, and then quickly trained me to be a master assassin and thief then gave me to the other servants and sent me to thieve with them.

I had thought that I was going to be an assassin considering my mutation, but I guessed that her reputation would be harmed if she used a mere mutant for an assassin, when she had full fledged assassins with years of knowledge.

Lynette didn't beat me like my 'real' parents whom I had ran away from, but she was no less strict about my behaviour and if I came back to the 'pack' without anything valuable I would be without food for days. And if I continued with my failing she would throw me out, successor or not.

"Who dis' Lynette be?" the man who called himself Gambit said.

I paused as I thought about his name.

"You…You said you're name's Gambit?" I asked, my voice was trembling and had lost its dark pitch.

"Oui, Ya' 'eard of me?" he said in a cocky drawl.

"Gambit…Remy LeBeu…Oh, shit…" I mumbled.

Lynette had a famous crush for the prince of thieves, it was rumoured that she was the baby sister of Remy's ex fiancé Belladonna. Nobody knew why she moved to New York instead of staying in New Orleans with the other assassins.

When she heard about them breaking up, she had thrown a huge party for every thief and assassin.

He nodded his head as he heard me speak his name.

"What's your name, mon ami?" he asked while creeping closer to me.

I cleared my throat and thought about witch name I would give him.

"Reaper"

I looked up at his face and let him see my inky eyes.

He arched his eyebrow then asked "You' a mutant?"

I nodded, then threw the half charred deck at him, witch he caught with ease.

"See ya around." I said and then did my 'vanishing' act.

I turned into shadows and crept away from him, following the shadows until I was back with the pack.

I sighed as I looked at the stone building.

I rubbed my growling stomach as I thought about the fact that I had another week without food to look forward to.

Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT!


	2. MrPresident, we have a problem!

Disclaimer: Marvel

Disclaimer: Marvel

Chap2

I followed the shadows through the long corridors of the white house, making the guards shiver as I chilled their shadows.

I had memorized the way to the president's room.

One turn here…another there…straight forward…up the stairs…turn left…turn right…ah…right there.

There were ten guards standing in front of the shut door to the oval office.

I had no idea who was the current president. Nor did I care.

I was here to kill, and that was the only thing that mattered. I had been given my first job as an assassin this morning. Apparently, the customer specifically asked for a mutant to do the job.

I crept under the door in my shadow form, not making any sound, the only reaction from the guards were the faint shivering.

I looked around the oval office, still in my shadow form.

There weren't any guards inside, the president, a man with thin brown hair and kind eyes, was dining at the desk, while reading documents. Probably about how he would bomb another country and destroy more families.

I was told that every Thursday at this specific time, the president would have dinner without the guards hovering over him.

I floated to his desk and materialized before him.

This time I didn't disguise myself as a boy. I had let my black and blue curls free, and proudly let my eyes be seen without anything to cover them.

I was wearing a simple tight black tank top that shoved my curves, a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and my favourite black leather combat boots.

At first the president didn't see me, but when I jumped up on his desk and sat cross legged and looked at him he spat the piece of beef out of his mouth and stared at me.

I wasn't worried that I had my back to the door, if a guard came inside I'd just kill the president and leave.

I wiggled my fingers in a mock greeting and smiled "Hello"

He gulped and looked at me "What…what do you want?"

"I think it's rather obvious, what did the last mutant do that came inside of this office?"

He gulped again and whispered "Tried to kill me."

"Exactly" I said and clapped my hands, as if he was a small child that realized that two times two was four.

"But I won't only try, I will."

He looked questionably at me, as if asking me how I was going to do it.

"Ever heard of, if looks could kill?"

He paled and I saw his finger inch towards the blue button next to the red panic button.

"Oh, you're going to call the X-men?" I laughed at him and leaned forward, pressing the blue button myself "There you go!"

It had been three months since my encounter with Gambit, when I told Lynette about it, she decided to fill me in on things I didn't know.

That there was a bunch of mutants that protected the president from other mutants that wanted him harm.

Protected the man responsible for so many people dying, homo sapiens and homo superiors alike.

I had grown angry at the mutants for protecting such a horrible person and decided that during my mission I'd fight those bastards too!

When I told Lynette about it, she had talked to the customer and said that the he would pay double if I killed the X-men.

Five minutes after I pressed the blue button I felt several presences inside of the office, right behind me.

I felt a smirk grow on my face and it grew even bigger as I saw the president staring at me in horror.

When I met Gambit I had been a rather nice girl. But after, Lynette sent me to another mutant, to train me properly, to chill my heart and to make me unfeeling of anything but what was necessary. She said that a thief never gave anything back, Useless or not.

I jumped off of the desk and turned around, leaning against the desk as I looked at the 'rescue party'.

There was that guy in a wheelchair from when I met Gambit, the other dude with the weird hair, a red headed woman, a man with weird glasses, a blue skinned man with three fingers and a devils tail and…

I paused as I saw Gambit. I didn't think about the fact that he may come with them.

He looked me in the eyes and smirked, I cursed in my head. I didn't think that he would recognize me.

"You forgot to tell me something, chere?" he drawled cockily.

"Fuck you, Remy." I growled and looked at the man in the wheelchair and said "I'm supposed to give my regards from someone named Erik" the man stiffened at my words and the entire crew looked wearily at me, even Gambit.

"Now, my dear, what is it you are doing here?" the man in the wheelchair asked me kindly, after he'd taken a moment to collect himself.

"I'm here to do what the Nightcrawler lacked the balls to do." I said and looked towards said blue mutant.

The man with the weird glasses stepped closer to me.

"Ah, ah, ah, if I were you I wouldn't move"

He froze mid step and looked at me.

"She can kill with a look." The president said in a shaky voice.

The man with the side burns and weird hair looked at me before looking at the president "How do you know? She could be fooling ya'"

I smirked and went to the president, whispering in his ear.

I saw the man who spoke earlier arch his eyebrows. He had to be a feral to hear me from that distance I mused.

The president raised his hand and pressed a button on the telephone next to him.

"Yes, mister president?" a woman's voice buzzed through the speaker.

"Can you get me a…" he hesitated and looked at me, I smirked and motioned for him to go on "A cup of coffee…" he finished.

"Yes, mister president." The voice said and the connection broke.

"I'd advise you to step away from the door." I said and placed my self in the lap of the president. Nearly laughing out loud at the wheelchair sitting mans expression.

"You don't have to do this, you can come with us to my school for mutants, you'd be safe, and you'd never have to kill anyone" the man said in a kind voice.

I felt my eyes go softer at his voice but then snapped out of it.

"Shut up." I growled at him.

"If you talk, I'll kill you. I don't know you, so I won't have any remorse."

I played with the sweaty hands of the president while I waited, pulling his fingers in different directions with my own.

"But you're only a child!" the red headed woman spoke this time.

"No, I'm fifteen. That makes me a teenager, does it not?" I said, letting the presidents fingers alone.

As the red head opened her mouth again, the door to the office opened.

And in came the secretary.

She had a black pencil skirt and a white blouse.

As she saw me she spilled the coffee in her hands over her white shirt, and I watched in fascination as the fabric sucked the liquid up.

Then suddenly something was draped over my eyes, and my hands were tied behind my back.

I screamed in anger as someone put their arms around me and with a 'bamf' sound I felt all air press out of my lungs and just I thought I was going to suffocate, I was dropped on something soft.

A couch

--

"Let me go!" I shouted and tugged at the bindings around my wrists.

The darkness was annoying me, without my eyes I couldn't do anything! I only needed to see a shadow to become one, I needed to feel the shadows to become one of them, I needed to see a person to kill them, and I needed my hands in contact of what I wanted to destroy it.

Yes, there was a glaringly obvious reason for why I was called 'Reaper'.

Review people! PRETTY PLEASE? Just puuush the button…you know you wanna!


	3. Recharging and Ignoring

Chap3

Chap3

The usual Disclaimer! Marvel Marvel and MARVEL!

When they'd take this blindfold off, I'd give them hell, stupid assholes! To think that they could restrain death herself like this!

I fumed as I heard more 'bamf's telling me that the X-men had arrived.

"I'm going to kill you, kill all of you, gahh!" I shouted as I struggled against the binds shouting my anger in the air.

"What is her power?" I heard a woman's voice ask, probably the red head.

"Look at the shadows…they're moving…" she murmured.

I continued my angry shouting and trashing around if I got angry enough I could make the shadows undo the binds, before those stupid X-men could blink!

"Turn the lights on brighter!" a voice said as soon as I thought about the shadows.

"No!" I screamed as I felt the shadows retract from the light to hide under furniture and behind people.

"Stupid telepath!" I cursed.

I heard someone chuckle and heard the faint creaking of wheels rolling closer to me.

I stopped struggling.

"What do you want, baldie?" I asked tiredly. "Lynette won't give you anything. She can find a replacement for the throne in no time, I'm worth nothing."

I was lying, but he didn't know that…

"Yes I do."

"Fuck."

He chuckled again "Despite your value, I don't want anything of that sort, my dear" he said calmly.

"Then what do you want, wheels?" I asked bitterly, knowing that people always wanted _something _they just said it differently.

"I want you to enrol in my school, to control your powers, to make them grow, as well as yourself."

"And this helps me how?" I asked rudely.

"I can just keep you like this until Lynette finds you, and I doubt that her assassins can do anything against mutants- if you want."

I cringed. I had friends in the assassin squad.

"Option two?"

"One year as a student, if you want to stay after that year you are welcome, if not, you are free to go."

"What makes you so sure that I won't kill all of you as soon as you take this thing off?"

"Nothing, I'll just have to trust you, won't I? but you strike me as a promise keeper, am I right?" he said, a smile in his voice.

Damn. He'd been shuffling in my mind and knew how I was. A promise made by me was never broken…Ever.

"Fine"

"Do you swear?"

I knew what he wanted. I frowned and did as he said.

"As the successor of the throne in the court of Thieves and Assassins, I swear not to kill any of you, and to stay here for one year."

I heard Gambit draw in a surprised breath as I said Thieves and Assassins but ignored him and continued with the vow.

"Do you accept my terms?" I asked bitterly

"I do" Baldie answered.

"Fine, now take this thing off."

The binds were removed from my wrists and the blindfold taken away from my completely black eyes.

Around me were all of the X-men that I'd seen before, looking at me as if they never seen a mutant before.

The room I was in was beautifully decorated in light colours, beige, white brown and gold.

I was sitting on a very comfy beige couch in the middle of the room, facing a fireplace, I rubbed my formerly tied wrists and looked around the room…it was very homey, not like the stone mansion where the Assassins and thieves lived in. As I thought of the Assassins and Thieves I remembered that I had been in contact with to much sunlight today, and the strain of calling so many shadows without seeing them would probably put me in a coma if I didn't find some darkness soon.

"Can you turn the lights off? I need to…re charge." I said reluctantly not wanting them to know anything else about me.

The feral man looked doubtingly at me, as if I was going to attack all of them in the darkness.

"It's alright, Logan, she's telling the truth, now turn off the lights, and we can leave her be" Wheelie said.

The lights turned off and I couldn't help but let a satisfied moan slip from my lips, the shadows were all 'greeting' me, rubbing against me, slipping inside every opening on my body, filling me to the brim with darkness.

"Damn, that feels good…" I purred in the darkness and arched my back, completely forgetting that the X-men hadn't left the room yet.

I heard someone clear their throat and my eyes snapped open –I'd closed them from the pleasure the darkness gave me-, the man with the weird glasses had cleared his throat, probably uncomfortable with the way I responded to the shadows he didn't see, it probably sounded like I was masturbating without using my hands!

I nearly laughed out loud!

"You can turn on the lights now if you want" I said, my voice had gone more husky than usual.

The lights turned on again and I couldn't help but flinch at the sight of the shadows leaving my body, fortunately there was still plenty of darkness inside of me.

I turned my raven eyes towards Wheelie "So…am I going to be introduced?" I asked.

"Of course, my apologies" he said "My name is Charles Xavier or the Professor, I am headmaster of this school"

The redhead stepped forward in the neat line the X-men had created they probably were used to introducing themselves on regular basis.

"I am Doctor Jean Grey or Phoenix" she smiled.

Next in line was the guy with the glasses that seemed to have some kind of stick up his arse.

"I'm Scott Summers or Cyclops… Jean is my Fiancé" he said, as he frowned at me.

"Logan or Wolverine" the feral grunted.

As Gambit was going to introduce himself I interrupted him, and acted as if he didn't exist.

There was no reason for him to introduce himself, I knew who he was, and it would be best if I was rude to him so he wouldn't be in contact with me.

Lynette wouldn't like it if we became…friends, or anything of the like, she probably would have a hissy fit as soon as she got to know about me living in the same building as him.

"I'm Lola Noir or Reaper, now Professor, where shall I stay?"

The occupants in the room –minus Gambit who only smirked- frowned at my blatant disregard for Gambit but didn't say anything.

"Of course, Jean will show you to your room and give you your schedule" the professor said.

I nodded and followed the red head to my room, wishing that this year would go by as fast and painless as possible.

Review! Certh, I tried to do as you said, but I'm not sure if I got it all, do tell me if you have any other pointers! I appreciate the help! J

Now, everybody Review! :D Please??


	4. Corridor Encounters

**Disclaimer is the usual…Sorry for taking so long, but I had a writers block *shrugs***

**Comment and you'll make my day! I hope nobody abandoned me!**

I had been in the blasted mansion for two weeks now…two weeks that felt like a lifetime.

I had grown accustomed to the children running around me, some with furry tails, wings or green skin. For some reason my room had been placed a few paces away from Remy LeBeu's.

Suffice to say that this irked me to no end.

The first week I had called the thief mansion, telling Lynette about everything…except the fact that Gambit was there, after all, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt _me_.

I was pushing myself to the limit trying to avoid the card playing thief, but he still seemed to pop up in every corner. Since my temper was less than calm, we usually ended up fighting, and sometimes I lost control and fought him physically. Our fights had become a sort of entertainment to the other residents of the manner, each time we crossed paths the crowds seemed to form and bet's were made in split seconds.

Oh, I knew he goaded me on purpose every time, but with the pressure of not revealing anything about the Guild and trying not to get too familiar with the residents I always snapped.

While I walked towards the dining hall I suddenly heard a murmur of excited whispers travelling down the hall in which I was.

I instantly knew that the filthy thief was close to me and quickened my pace as the mutants spread the word of another fight soon happening.

"You late for something, mon chere?" a silky voice stopped my near running and I closed my eyes tightly, trying to control the urge to turn him into ashes.

I licked my lips and turned around, facing him, and ignored the pack of mutants behind him, waiting for a witty comeback.

"No, I don't see why you got the impression of it" I said coldly.

He smirked behind his glasses and I heard every female in the corridor sigh dreamily.

"Why, you were moving those legs of yours so fast that Gambit thought you must be late for meeting a lover" he said, his voice caressing each syllable.

A ripple of laughter was spread through the crowd as Gambit made a jab at my obvious non existent love and social life.

I averted my eyes to the cream coloured wall next to his head and said silently "You, better than anyone should know that thieves manage better without…love" I spat out the last word like poison on my tongue, but twisted my lips in a grim smirk as he frowned angrily.

"What are you talking about, chere?" he asked, pretending that he didn't know _exactly _of what and whom I was talking about.

I think I was the only one in the cream and white coloured corridor that noticed that his voice had broken slightly in the middle of his usual silky drawl.

I cocked my head silently and focused my black eyes on his red on black, hidden behind the glasses.

"You know very well who I'm talking about…I heard that she's getting married again…heard that she's pregnant too…" before I could continue a card was flung over my head and exploded in a shower of pink sparks.

"You better not continue, belle" Gambit growled and shuffled his cards angrily between his fingers.

I raised my eyebrow.

So this was a sensitive subject, eh?

This was the first time that Gambit had started a physical fight, it was always I who lost control and threw the first punch.

"Or what, Gambit?" I asked and let the shadows carry me towards him, making me float to him, my feet two inches from the floor.

I stopped when our chests were inches away from touching.

"Will you…kill me? Like you killed her bro-" I was again interrupted by a bang that shook the whole building and the mutant children and teens backed away from us, some leaving to go and retrieve a teacher.

Gambit was holding a card-Ace of hearts, I noted- against my neck, and it was vaguely shimmering with a pink light.

"Continue and Remy make you go boom, petite" he said, his voice was rough with emotion and I saw his eyes shine behind the glasses.

A sliver of guilt tugged at my heart but I pushed it away angrily. Thieves didn't feel guilt.

I repeated the mantra that I was taught from the master that Lynette had sent me to.

Thieves never gave anything back.

Thieves didn't feel guilt.

Thieves always kept a promise.

And most importantly Thieves didn't fall in love.

I licked my lips and saw his eyes follow the movement.

"_You _will make _me _go boom, Gambit?" I purred and let one of my fingers touch his glasses and watched as they exploded in a shower of ashes around his face and rained down to the floor.

Now my eyes were locked with his red on black ones, and I knew that he knew that if I wanted, he would be dead with less than a thought.

I let my fingers rest against his face and let my powers be shown and a faint shimmer of black covered my hand.

That was how Storm found us, seconds later with his pink card against my neck, my black hand against his face, eyes locked firmly and emotions running high.

"What are you doing? Fighting again?" the cried angrily and pushed a cold wind against us that made us back away from eachother.

His card had made a red burn against my neck and my fingers had made red burned prints over his cheekbones.

The other mutants had left when Storm arrived, scared to get yelled at by the weather witch.

Storm strode forward and yanked Gambit by his sleeve, dragging him the opposite direction of me, mumbling about irresponsible adolescents as she went.

As they left I was left alone in the corridor, holding my right palm in my left and gazing at the pale skin.

My hand was tingling, burning and freezing at the same time, all of this caused only by touching his skin.

I ignored the haunting warm shivers that slithered down my spine and walked back to my room.

For some reason, I wasn't hungry anymore…at least not for food.


	5. Fighting andFeeling

**Disclaimer: Marvel **

_A/N:__ Really short chapter…But eventful! Do be a dear and comment, will ya? :D I'm leaving for Thailand tomorrow so I won't update for 2 months…and I'm awfully sorry for the big gaps between updates, but frankly my muse is a wee bit retarded and only seem to be able to come up with new things, but not new things for the same stories! Always new plots and new characters… _

_Yeah, Yeah…On with the story, thanks for reading!_

This was a very bad idea. I knew it was…but I was still here…on the roof, a Bo staff in my hand and a dagger in my boot.

After the very unsatisfactory lunch I had found an Ace of Spades beneath my plate, with a time a place and a signature.

Remy LeBeu had dared me to fight him.

And that bastard knew that neither an assassin nor a thief could refuse a good duel, over what I knew not.

I knew he was angry for my taunting of his past, I knew he probably felt very vulnerable because I knew many things of him and he knew near nothing of me.

Well to be honest, it wasn't like I _wanted _to know those things about him…I just had to listen to Lynette's rants about him…the minimum being three rants a day.

"So you decided to show up, petite?" a husky voice asked me from behind.

I swivelled around, Bo staff ready and legs wide in a fighting stance.

"You knew I'd never say no to a challenge, Gambit" I responded, Bo staff still resting lightly against his stubbly cheek.

He smiled, seemingly untroubled by the threat my staff presented, but I saw the faint tension of his jaw.

"Of course Remy knew, petite"

I nodded, retreating and standing a couple of feet away from him, Bo staff extended towards him.

"Ready?"

He nodded, letting his staff cross with mine.

One…

Two…

Three…

And the fight began.

Hit, hit, swing, duck, kick, swivel, turn, punch and jump…

With a sharp sound our staffs connected, the force of the collision nearly making my whole arm go numb.

Kick, kick, swing, duck, duck, punch, turn, jump, swing…

I was sweating now, my brow furrowed and heart hammering in my chest.

He was in a similar condition to me, a drop of sweat sliding down his face…and in his eye.

The moment he closed his eyes to blink away the sweat I lashed at his legs with my staff, making him fall down in a heap on the roof.

I quickly jumped on his body, straddling him and pressing my staff against his throat, with one strong push I could shatter his larynx.

"Give up?" I panted harshly, my eyes connecting with his red on black ones.

As I looked into his eyes a small drop of sweat slid down my forehead and before I could right myself I made the same mistake as him, blinking to clear my vision.

Two seconds later he had his body between my legs, making me unable to kick him in the groin, my staff pushed against my own throat and his smirking face over mine.

"Give up?" he repeated my own words tauntingly, his breath ghosting over my lips.

When his husky voice reached my ears I felt a strange sensation in my lower belly, a tightening feeling combined with a warm one…like someone had put an electrical blanket on my stomach.

_Shit._

"I give up" I said hurriedly, ignoring the hoarseness of my own voice as I pushed his body away from mine.

Anything but that…please no…

He seemed confused of my quick retreat but rose from my body, extending my staff to me.

I yanked my staff out of his grip and turned, nearly running away from him.

Him and his husky knicker wetting voice

"See you later" I called over my shoulder as I pushed the door open to the stairs that would lead me down from the roof.

"Yeah…see you later" he said, a faint flash of understanding lighting up his eyes as his mouth quirked up in a handsome smirk.

Damn it.


End file.
